This is a proposal for a continuation grant to extend the analysis of the fertility behavior of a longitudinal sample of 1161 families over the period 1962 through 1977. During the orginal grant period, we successfully reinterviewed 95 percent of our target sample, with a total sample continuation rate of 89 percent over the 15 year period. The research will investigate the dynamic relationships between childbearing martial instability, economic factors wife's labor force participation, and sex roles. Measures of the family's fertility behavior and plans obtained at five points in the family building process will be related to measures of other variables. The following issues will be studied: 1. The nature of family size plans; how they change over time and their relation to completed family size. Also, an evaluation will be made of alternative measures of family size preferences and various indicators of unwanted pregancies. 2. The effect of economic factors on fertility behavior, including changes in fertility plans, and conversely, how various aspects of fertility, such as family size, premarital pregancy, unwanted births, and births to teen age mothers affect and change the family's economic position. 3. How do childbearing patterns, family organization, sex role attitudes, and economic forces affect marital stability, and what is the effect, in turn, of a martial dissolution on subsequent attitudes and behavior? 4. What are the corelates of changes in sex rol attitudes and the division of labor and authority within the household over the 15 year inter-survey period. What are the inter-relationships between fertility and sex role attitudes? How does childbearing influence subsequent sex role attitudes and how do sex role attitudes and the division of labor and authority in the family influence fertility behavior? 5. What are the correlates of femal labor force participation and how does the wife's work patterns interrelate with her fertility behavior?